


Surprise

by smile_92



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cats, Kissing, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_92/pseuds/smile_92
Summary: Armie torna nella propria camera d'albergo trovando qualcosa di inaspettato.La storia partecipa al COW-T 8 di Lande di Fandom per il prompt GATTI





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Come forse vi sarete accorti, sto partecipando ad un contest per il quale devo rispettare tempistiche, prompt e numero di parole, per questo sto pubblicando cose brevi e semplici sui Charmie, appena finirò il contest però sicuramente scriverò qualcosa di più articolato, spero continuaiate a leggere <3

Che Timothée sarebbe stato la sua rovina lo aveva capito nel momento in cui si erano baciati per la prima volta, durante le prove, quando il ragazzo gli aveva indecentemente leccato le labbra, puntandogli poi in viso i suoi occhi incredibilmente chiari e seducenti. Da quel momento in poi Armie non aveva fatto altro che pensare a lui e cedere giorno dopo giorno negli infiniti tranelli che Timothée gli tendeva per farlo cadere sempre più nella sua rete.

 

Aveva da poco finito di girare una scena, Luca aveva mandato Timothée via prima perché aveva finito le scene con lui per quella giornata. Mentre tornava all’albergo si massaggiò la nuca cercando di alleviare la stanchezza della giornata, non vedeva l’ora di tornare in camera per poter dormire fino al giorno dopo. Quando aprì la porta della stanza rimase senza parole.

Timothée era disteso sul suo letto completamente nudo eccetto per i boxer neri ed indossava – Armie non ci poteva credere – anche un collarino e un cerchietto con due orecchie nere da gatto. Rimase per un attimo a bocca aperta sulla soglia della porta, mentre il ragazzo, accortosi della sua presenza, aveva sorriso a mezza bocca e si era alzato dal letto mettendosi sulle ginocchia.

«Sei arrivato finalmente» disse con semplicità, come se tutto quello fosse normale.

«Timmy…» soffiò tra le labbra chiudendosi le la porta alle spalle. «Che…che ti sei messo?»

Timothée perse per un attimo la sua sicurezza. «Non ti piace?»

«Certo che mi piace» aveva risposto con un po’ troppo trasporto, facendo illuminare il volto dell’altro rendendolo ancora più bello e più dolce. «È che… che non me lo aspettavo»

«Volevo farti una sorpresa» disse buttandosi avanti col busto e mettendosi a quattro zampe sul letto.

Era quello il potere di Timothée che mandava completamente fuori di testa Armie, riusciva ad essere incredibilmente dolce e tenero in un secondo e in quello dopo diventare provocante ed indecente. Il suo cambiare così repentinamente creava in Armie emozioni contrastanti che inevitabilmente andavano ad amalgamarsi, a fondersi e a donargli sensazioni che mai aveva provato prima.

«Tu mi farai impazzire, Timmy» soffiò tra le labbra raggiungendolo sul letto. Si distese e il ragazzo gli fu subito addosso, mettendosi a cavalcioni su di lui. Armie gli accarezzò il viso. Era bello quasi da far male, con le labbra che sembravano disegnate, il mento appuntito e quegli occhi che lo trafiggevano. Timothée mosse la testa per andare incontro alla mano che lo stava accarezzando e la baciò più volte, guardandolo come se non avesse visto mai niente di più interessante.

«Perché da gatto?» chiese godendosi la sensazione delle labbra morbide sulla pelle.

«A te piacciono i gatti» aveva semplicemente detto.

«Mi piaci di più tu» aveva risposto con altrettanta semplicità. Alla quale Timothée reagì con un sorriso che gli fece brillare gli occhi, che si tramutò quasi subito in un mezzo sorriso malizioso mentre si avvicinava alla sua bocca con estrema lentezza. Arrivato a qualche centimetro da lui aprì piano le labbra e gli leccò le sue, ridendo poi per l’espressione estasiata di Armie.

«Ti faccio ridere?» chiese divertito prendendolo per i fianchi.

«Un pochino» ripose rimanendo alla stessa distanza.

«Un pochino?» gli fece eco solleticandolo sui fianchi e facendolo ridere e contorcere involontariamente. «Sei ancora sicuro che ti faccio ridere?» chiese fermandosi per dargli la possibilità di rispondere.

Timothée ripose ancora affermativamente e Armie riprese a solleticarlo, ridendo insieme a lui, beandosi del suono della sua risata. Si fermò solo quando si ritrovarono a posizioni invertite, con Timothée che lo guardava dal basso, con il viso ancora velato dalle risa e il petto che si alzava e si abbassava velocemente nel tentativo di riprendere fiato. Aveva i capelli scompigliati e il cerchietto si era storto nel mentre, ma il collarino nero era ancora al suo posto alla base del collo dalla pelle chiara, creando un contrasto che gli piaceva particolarmente.

Gli accarezzò il naso con un dito, scendendo sulle sue labbra che si incresparono per baciarlo.

«Mi piace tanto stare con te» disse senza che lo avesse pensato sul serio, senza che avesse voluto davvero, ma era effettivamente ciò che sentiva in quel momento. Benessere fisico e mentale. Come un balsamo che gli ammorbidiva la pelle o una melodia dolce che gli cullava la mente.

Timothée si alzò sui gomiti, arrivando a pochissimi centimetri dal suo volto e baciandogli piano le labbra. Lo guardò fisso negli occhi prima di rispondere e poi…

«Miao» pronunciò con una vocina piccola piccola.

Armie ingoiò a vuoto. La dolcezza del viso di Timothée unita alla voce acuta e gli occhi che invece lo stavano invitando, se non pregando, a smetterla con la dolcezza e di iniziare a fare altro gli fecero perdere completamente il contegno che tentava di imporsi ogni volta con scarsi risultati.

Lo spinse di nuovo sul materasso baciandolo passionalmente e arrendendosi al fatto che Timothée non avrebbe mai smesso di fargli quell’effetto, ma per adesso andava bene così.

 


End file.
